1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a cam frame structure, a lens barrel structure, a shake compensation device and an imaging element unit.
2. Background Information
In recent years we have witnessed a growth in the popularity of digital cameras that use imaging elements such as a Charge Coupled Device sensor or a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor sensor to convert an optical image into an electrical signal and then digitize and record this electrical signal.
With such digital cameras, there is a need not only to increase the number of pixels produced by the Charge Coupled Device or Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor sensor but also a need to improve the performance of the lens barrel that forms the optical image for these sensors. More specifically, there is a need for a lens barrel that is equipped with a high-power zoom lens system.
Moreover, it would be beneficial if the camera body for these digital cameras were made more compact so that the cameras are more portable. Therefore, there is also a need to reduce the size of the lens barrel, which is believed to contribute to reducing the overall size of the camera body.